Idiot Cold
by Sigi-san
Summary: Zoro and Sanji have hidden feelings for one another, but neither one has the courage to confess. Will Sanji's sudden fainting and catching a cold, change their view on one another and will it give either of them a change to confess his feelings? My first Zosan fic. One-shot. Rated K


"Is it hot in here?" Sanji asked quietly, as everyone sat at the dinner table. All of them of course, looked up at him from their plates and shrugged. Sanji had been going around the entire day feeling kind off warm, but blamed the weather. He was aware of the fact he might be getting sick, but threw that thought aside as he couldn't afford being down with a cold. It was his job to make breakfast, lunch and dinner, plus shopping for ingredients was his duty as well and he could not waste his time being sick. The last time he caught a cold, he was down for two whole days and back then he hadn't told the crew he wasn't feeling well, either. They had gotten angry with him and Nami-san had scolded him with her beautiful voice and told him; to tell somebody if it ever happened again. Sanji wasn't ready to admit defeat to a mere cold just yet and decided to keep his mouth shot for a second time.

"What's the matter? Becoming weak to the heat, Dart-brow?"

Sanji frowned and now turned his head towards the green haired swordsman. Zoro, Sanji's number one rival. The most irritating man on the planet, but also the most sexy, handsome, good looking guy as well. Sanji almost slapped himself, as those thoughts reached the part of his brain, that defied and detested Zoro the most. Why the hell did he always think about Zoro that way, when it was the last thing he wanted? He had considered it to be more then just desire for the swordsman, but the thought of being _in love_ with Zoro, scared the crap out of Sanji. He was afraid he might lose himself in his desires to be with the guy. Why the hell did it have to be a guy anyway?! Why not a cute girl, who would fit him? Why not Nami-san or Robin-chan? Well, it wasn't as if he could do anything about his feelings for the marimo anyway.

"Shut up, shit-swordsman." Sanji mumbled under his breath, but it came out weak and silent as Sanji didn't really have the energy to argue with the marimo right now.

"Oi Sanji-kun, are you okay?" Nami asked concerned and was about to get up from her seat when Sanji held up his hand, cutting her off.

"I'm fine, just a bit tired." He then smiled his most convincing smile and started cleaning up in the kitchen, which was now filled with the crew's empty plates. After their meal the most of the crew exited the kitchen and made about their business. It was only Zoro who stayed behind and asked for more sake. Sanji pretended to become irritated with the other man and faked a groan, as he refused giving Zoro more alcohol. Zoro sighed irritated and eyed Sanji with a glare.

"You're really pissing me off sometimes." Zoro sighed and let his finger draw an invisible circle on the table. Sanji couldn't help but chuckle at the obvious words coming from the swordsman.

"Oh really? Well I don't regret it." The cook smirked and washed yet another plate. What was Zoro thinking right now? What was his views on Sanji and what did he feel for him? Those thoughts crossed through Sanji's mind, but he quickly shook them off.

"I bet you don't." Zoro quietly agreed and turned the circle into an eight formed motion. Sanji suddenly eyed the sink with caution, as the whole kitchen now moved out of place. He was getting dizzy and quickly took hold of the kitchen desk. His hand, still soaked in water from the dish washing moved to his forehead. It was burning and Sanji got startled of that fact as his hand touched the surface of it. He quickly sneaked a peak behind him, to see if the marimo had noticed his weakened state. To his horror, Zoro was looking at him with suspicion.

_Damn! Why is this happening with Zoro around?! I could easily have played it off with Luffy or Usopp, but Zoro is so damn sharp!_

"On second thought, maybe I could give you a little more sake." Sanji tried playing it off and walked towards the swordsman with a new opened bottle of alcohol. "Now give.. me.. your..."

Sanji now stumbled forwards and the next second, hit the floor. Panting breaths was coming from the cook and his cheeks were flushed red. Zoro blinked a few times before he realized what had happened.

"Oi Cook! Get a hold of yourself!" Zoro yelled and dropped to his knees beside the sick blond on the wooden floor. He quickly, but gently, took hold of Sanji and lifted his head into his lap, an action that brought him both discomfort and pleasure.

"Cook! What the hell's the matter with you?!" The swordsman said, a little panicked as he didn't know what to do. His first thought was to bring him to Chopper, which is what he decided to do. In an attempt to pull Sanji up in his arms, Zoro slightly touched the cook's forehead and got startled, which let him to drop the blond, who landed on the floor like a rag doll.

"Holy crap, he's hot!" The green haired guy sneered to himself, having no concern about the fact he dropped the cook. He now pulled the blond up again and started carrying him out the kitchen, while calling for Chopper. He couldn't help but think of how freaked the blond would become if he knew he was being carried, bridal style.

"Chopper! The idiot cook is burning up!" Zoro yelled as soon as he entered Chopper's medical room. Chopper gasped and quickly jumped down from his chair at his work desk. Zoro carefully placed Sanji on the bed and watched as Chopper quickly examined him.

"No need to worry, it's just a cold" He informed Zoro, who sighed, and the newcomers Usopp and Luffy, who was curious as to what was going on. Not long after, Nami entered the room, not looking happy at all. She stared at the blond for a minute, to then smack him over the head.

"Oi Nami! What are you doing?!" Chopper yelled, out of concern for his patient.

"That idiot! I told him to tell us if he wasn't feeling well!" She sneered at the unconscious blond, who was still panting and looked uncomfortable.

Zoro felt himself becoming quite worried about the cook, which he never thought was possible until a couple of weeks ago. At that time he had noticed the cook's feelings for him and had, quite surprisingly, found feelings for the blond within himself as well. He didn't much understand these feelings, only they made him think about stuff like; How would it feeling like to kiss the cook or touch him in ways he never would with a guy. He meant, the guy hadn't been very careful hiding his feelings, as he would blush red every time Zoro came too close to him during a fight or if he would accidentally touch him in some way. That only made it more amusing in Zoro's book though.

"I agree with you, but don't hit a sick person" Chopper scolded Nami, before continuing. "Sanji has a very weak immune system, which means he's a target for illnesses. Luckily for him, he hasn't caught any dangerous diseases that could be deadly. If he had, even _I'm_ not sure if I can heal him, plus if he ever needed blood in an emergency, I wouldn't be able to help him, since his blood type is very rare too." Chopper watched Sanji, worried. The whole crew, including Robin who just stepped in, looked worried at their cook as well. Only Luffy didn't understand much of what the doctor had said and Zoro looked more angry then worried.

_You stupid cook! Don't you dare catch one of those idiot diseases!_

_..._

It was already getting dark and most of the crew had disbanded to their sleeping areas. Chopper had too gone to bed, as he said there weren't much he could do for Sanji until he woke up. Zoro was on watch and spent this time looking out on the dark ocean colored by the black sky above. It was nights like these Sanji enjoyed the most, Zoro remembered.

He had one night woken up from a nap on the deck and found that it was night out and no one had bothered to wake him up, letting him sleep until night time. Those assholes. He had once again gone for the kitchen to sneak some sake out, only to find the blond cook standing at the railing, watching the black water slam against the Marry. He had wondered what the cook was doing and went to talk to him, an action he normally would have dismissed.

"Hey Curly-brow, what're you doing?" He had asked and expected the blond to get angry. But Sanji only got startled at the sudden question and turned to meet Zoro's look. The swordsman could've sworn he saw a slight blush on the love-cook's face, but it was too dark to be certain.

"Zoro, what part of the day do you like the most?" The cook had suddenly asked and looked back on the ocean. Zoro found this question weird, but decided answering anyway.

"The afternoon, were I can take my nap." He had answered and moved to Sanji's side, so he could see the water too. He remembered Sanji chuckling at the words of the swordsman and rest his chin in his palm.

"I enjoy this time of day." The cook had sighed and looked up at Zoro. "It's so peaceful and quiet, especially if there's no wind and the water is still." He then mumbled.

"You're right, no yelling from Luffy." Zoro had smirked, making Sanji laugh. He enjoyed the sound of Sanji's laugh, which he, at the time found weird. Making the cook smile was one of the things he enjoyed the most, a fact he would never admit.

Sanji had looked at him with his deep blue eyes and smiled, not one of those fake ones, but a real smile. His heart had been going fast as he looked at the swordsman and before he knew it, a big blush had made it's way over his face. Embarrassing enough to wake him in a fast movement.

Sanji, now sweating and panting like crazy, sat up in his bed and looked around. He recognised the room as Chopper's medical room and started remembering the events that occurred before he passed out. Why?! Why did it have to be Zoro he collapsed in front of?

He also remembered that dream just now. Why had he dreamt about that? That night, he had been himself in front of Zoro, not putting on an act to hide his feelings.

_So it's true. I really do love Zoro, don't I? Damn, that bastard! He got to me!_

The cook ran his frustrated hand through his blond hair.

_Damn!_

His forehead still felt warm and sweat dropped from it.

_I want him.._

Sanji now broke out coughing and his hand flew to his mouth out of habit or manners. A warm substance of spit and saliva landed in his hand and the cook slowly looked at his palm. He groaned, as his legs flew to the side of the bed. Cold sweat appeared on the still warm forehead and a big lump formed in his throat, closing off his air ways. He now had trouble breathing and coughed even more. Suddenly the entrance to the room was almost kicked in, as an intimidating marimo broke though the abused door.

"You okay?!" He seemed worried and got even more concerned as he saw the cook fighting to get air into his lungs. He hurried to the blond's bed side and watched him worried, having no idea what to do. What was going on?! Was it a panic attack? Was he hyperventilating?

As Zoro almost called for Chopper, Sanji's throat opened up again and he panted the welcomed air into his chest. The blond hid the embarrassingly stained hand behind his back and weakly smiled at Zoro.

"How's it going marimo?" Sanji chuckled and watched a worried swordsman shift uncomfortably by the nick-name, but didn't want to argue with the clearly sick cook.

"How are you feeling? You've been out since lunch." Zoro explained and helped the blond get back in bed. Sanji clearly thought this act to be one out of character for the swordsman and frowned.

"Why do you care?" It sounded harsher than the cook intended it to, but he just looked Zoro in the eyes, not caring at the moment. The green haired man looked in deep thought for a moment, but then took hold of Sanji's free hand. This of course, made the blond blush uncontrollably.

"I care about you. You're my Nakama." Zoro stated and studied the blond's delicate fingers. His face showed nothing but amusement and confidence, which pissed Sanji off a bit. He couldn't possibly mean what he thought he did. Sanji moved in the bed, but made sure to hide his other hand.

"Y-You what?" Sanji asked calmly and stared at Zoro's hand in his own.

"At first I thought I was going crazy, but then I thought 'What are the things I enjoy doing the most?' and it came down to, drinking sake, taking naps, fight strong opponents and spending time with the shit-cook" Zoro smiled at his answer and caressed the blond's hand. His eyes then moved from their hands to Sanji's eyes. "I really like you, you stupid bastard." He then smirked and placed his other hand on the blond's face, well aware that the cook wouldn't be able to resist him. He was a bit shocked over his own confession, but the cook had just looked so weak and defenseless, he had to move in for the kill.

At this time, Sanji felt extreme happiness and his heart beating like crazy. A blush settled on his face as well. This only made Zoro smirk even more. He had the cook just were he wanted him.

"Don't confuse like with attraction." Sanji then said and moved his head away from the swordsman's hand. That act clearly bothered Zoro as he leaned in closer and lastly, was only centimeters from Sanji's face.

"I'm not. I wanna embrace you. I wanna stay with you. I wanna kiss you. _I want you_." Zoro stated determined and ran his fingers down the cook's face, from behind the ear to the tip of his chin.

Sanji swallowed loudly and stared at Zoro with big eyes. His said eyes slowly moved from Zoro's amused orbs, to the marimo's lips. His tongue automatically licked his own lips, as he stared at Zoro's. How he wanted to kiss those lips. He had dreamed about it for some time now, and now that dream was almost a reality.

"You wanna k-kiss me?" Sanji asked as an obvious hint. Zoro smirked and pushed the cook back in the bed.

"That'll have to wait until you get healthy again, I'm not catching your cold" He said, but sounded just as disappointed as Sanji.

"Idiots don't catch colds." The blond pouted and settled down on his pillow. Zoro only smirked. The fact that the cook was still able to throw insults at him meant he couldn't be that sick. It didn't take long for the weak Sanji to fall asleep once again and Zoro watched over him for the rest of the night.

* * *

**_So this is my first ZoSan fic and I'm a bit nervous about how it's gonna turn out. I mean, I did try to write this longer and as a full blown story, but I never got further than this first chapter, so I decided to make it into a one-shot._**

**_I would really appreciate it if you guy would review and tell me if I should be doing it differently, as I'm in the middle of writing a bigger ZoSan story. I need the pointers ^^_**

**_Well anyway, this was more of a side project, as I'm busy writing Tears of Rain finished, but I hit a massive writer's block, So I'm trying to do something different to get my brain juices running again. (That sounded kind of gross :S)_**

**_Well, I hoped you enjoyed this and if you're a big ZoSan fan like me, look forward to my other story coming out at some point._**


End file.
